Kon
Kon (コン) is an Underpod (部下強化型 アンダーポッド) Mod-Soul created during Project Spearhead. His name is short for Kaizo Konpaku (改造 魂魄). Kon typically inhabits a stuffed lion plush, but occasionally doubles as a Soul Candy pill for Ichigo Kurosaki, by taking over and being in charge of Ichigo's Human body whenever it is shown to be lifeless. Background Kon was born on the day of December 30th. He was one of the last Mod Souls to ever be created for the project that was call "Project Spearhead", an operation which made Artificial Mod Souls designed to enhance Human physiology to be placed in dead bodies in order to help the Shinigami fight Hollows. Shortly after his creation the project was deemed inhumane by the Soul Society and was shut down. Therefore all of the existing Mod souls were to be terminated and destroy. Kon however, made a lucky escape in order to survive. He wound up in the storage room of the Urahara Shop, inside a Soul Candy dispenser. Kisuke Urahara placed the tainted dispenser in a box designated or label as "poor merchandise", and had intended to dispose of it, but he never did. Kon's stuffed lion animal body was a fake replica version of Ponkichi, the main character of a popular TV show called "Carnivore Kingdom" (肉食帝国). It was purchased in the Karakura Town Festival for a young child instead of a more expensive, official version. The child who got it didn't like the cheap knock off one bit, and so therefore the child threw it away in a pile of big garbage bags. Personality Kon is shown to be quite perverted, being preoccupied by sex much of the time. He will often try to take advantage of his stuffed animal body to get high school girls to hug him to their chests. Kon is especially attracted to girls with large breasts, which makes Orihime Inoue the center of many of his fantasies. He also likes caramel. Kon can also be cocky, and sometimes refers to himself as the "King of New York". He also flirts with older women such as Ichigo's neighbors. Kon has strong views on the sanctity of life. Because he spent many years in the form of a green pill, while being fearful that one day he would be discovered and disposed of, Kon has developed a moral stance that prevents him from killing anything. He will also risk his own life in order to save even the lowliest of creatures, and is angered to see people who belittle their creations and dispose of them off handed. Appearance Kon occupies the body of a small stuffed lion plush for most of the time. The doll has a light tan body with seams running up, and down the entire thing. The arms and legs each have four white, flat claws which serve as his fingers and toes. A button is placed in the center of the body where his belly button would be. He has two beady black eyes, thick eyebrows and small ears with pink inside of them. His head is surprisingly flat when viewed from the side and he has a dark brown, spiky mane atop his head. Hanging from his lower back is a small tail. Seventeen months after Sosuke Aizen's defeat, while having to been experimented on by the 12th Division, Kon's stuffed animal form can become much larger, though his head remains the same size. In this enlarged form he sports large and well defined muscular physique. Kon can also be reverted to his original appearance via a remote. Abililties Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant During the few times that Kon is in combat, he has proven to be able to hold his own; in addition to possessing all the potential combat abilities of whoever's living body he inhabits, as he was designed to have exceptionally powerful leg strength. He was able to fend off Ichigo Kurosaki in combat by using just kicking attacks and leg-blocks, and is able to kick aside massive Hollows. Enhanced Strength With his enhanced leg might, he is also capable of jumping over 13 meters and 56 cm from a standing position in Ichigo's body and effortlessly smash through a metal fence with a single kick by using one leg. Enhanced Speed Kon can run up to 100 meters in 3.8 seconds. Spiritual Power Being a Mod-Soul, Kon possesses some spiritual power, though not as much as spiritually aware Humans, such as Yasutora "Chad" Sado or Orihime Inoue. Two-Way Holographic Communicator Through modifications to his plushie form by Kisuke Urahara, the top of Kon's head is able to emit a display that can allow communication between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The eyes are switches for it. Protective Charm A Kidō-based charm originally given to Ichigo Kurosaki by his father Isshin. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a powerful barrier, such as when Kon (in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Isshin later on reveals that he created the charm for Kon in the first place instead of for Ichigo. Karakura-Raizer Watch As part of the Karakura-Raizer team, he is given a task to defeat the Hollows in Karakura Town. For this, he needs powers of his own, so he is given a watch, which activates his suit. His suit is Karakura-Raizer. Karakura-Raizer Suit The Karakura-Raizer Suit gives Kon abilities of his own such as the Raizer Beam. Raizer Beam Raizer Beam (ライザービーム, Raizā Bīmu): As Karakura-Raizer he can fire a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. He first has to spell "Raizer" with his body in charades, otherwise he will be electrocuted. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc When Rukia Kuchiki realizes she won't have much more time in the Human World before the Gotei 13 send someone after her, she decides to find a way for Ichigo Kurosaki to transform into a Shinigami without always needing her help. For this reason alone she goes to the Urahara Shop and buys a dispenser of Soul Candy. Ururu Tsumugiya brings her the dispenser containing Kon. Later, in school, Rukia drags Ichigo to a secluded corner and forces him to take one of the pills. Ichigo's soul is pushed out of his body and the Mod-Soul takes control of it, by acting like a normal Artificial Soul. Right then, Rukia is alerted to the presence of a Hollow by her Denreishinki, and the two leave Ichigo's body in the hands of the supposed Artificial Soul. The Mod-Soul, finding himself for the first time in a Human body, decides to hijack Ichigo's body for his own pleasure and amusement. He wows a teacher by jumping over his head onto a rooftop some distance away. Next he surprises the girls in Ichigo's classroom by jumping up to the 3rd floor window from the ground. He makes a move on Orihime Inoue and kisses Tatsuki Arisawa, sending her into a fit of rage. Ichigo and Rukia return in time to find school desks flying through the window, they try to corner the Mod-Soul but he jumps down from the window and runs away. The Mod-Soul goes off on a spree, leaping high and far through the air. He arrives at another school, where he encounters Hashigami, Kaneda, and Ino, three young boys who cut from gym class to play video games. He is angrily enraged by the callous way the boys delete the game characters they had created. He attacks the boys and breaks their game console. Later, as he is heading away from the school, he senses a Hollow near the place he just left and doubles back, arriving just in time to drag the three boys out of harm's way. He then begins to fight the Hollow and is soon joined by Ichigo. The pair defeat the Hollow together, but the last of its falling body threatens to crush a trail of ants. The Mod-Soul kicks it away, putting himself and Ichigo's body at risk of falling off the roof. He later says that he refuses to kill anything or allow anything to be killed, because he feels anything has the right to live and die freely. When Urahara arrives to retrieve his "poor merchandise", Ichigo and Rukia decide to keep the Mod-Soul as the permanent means to replace Ichigo's soul, and agree to claim responsibility over the Mod-Soul. They later on find a stuffed lion toy for him to reside in while not in use. The stuffed animal comes to life and Ichigo orders him to not reveal himself to the rest of the household. Ichigo chooses 'Kon', short for Kaizō Konpaku, as his name, rather than 'Kai', which Kon had preferred. Kon accompanies Rukia to the grave of Masaki Kurosaki when Ichigo and his family visit it. He complains about having to stay inside her backpack and that it seems that Ichigo wants them to lay low. Rukia insists that they have to be nearby just in case of a Hollow showing up, prompting Kon to warn her that she will lose friends if she does not think of anything other than work. When the Hollow Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo's sisters, Kon listens as Ichigo and Rukia talk while running towards the Hollow. Ichigo is surprised to see him, prompting Kon to say that he is Rukia's disciple. Ichigo distracts him by mentioning Orihime. Rukia puts him into Ichigo's body to help her carry Ichigo's unconscious sisters away from the battle. When Karin Kurosaki wakes up, Kon tells her that Yuzu and her had fallen asleep because of the long trip. He leaves them and complains to Rukia about having to pose as Ichigo. Upon realizing that Rukia is not going to help Ichigo, Kon asks her to go help Ichigo, by expressing displeasure at the thought of having to take Ichigo's place in the family if he were to die. Rukia returns Kon to his stuffed toy, but as she and Ichigo talk, Kon cannot get up as the air is too heavy. When he is fed up with the pains of living in the Kurosaki Clinic, where Ichigo beats him against a wall to clean him and Rukia uses a toilet brush on him, Kon runs away to find a place where he truly belongs. When his plans to stay with a number of girls fail, he eventually gives up. Upon returning home, he does not feel like going to Ichigo's room and passes out in Yuzu's room. Yuzu finds Kon, bathes him, dresses him in baby clothes and places him with her other stuffed animals, annoying him greatly. He returns to Ichigo and Rukia, after realizing that they are simply poor at expressing affection. After encountering Uryū Ishida, Rukia removes Kon from his stuffed animal and makes Ichigo keep his pill with him in case he runs in to Uryū again. The Quincy later on challenges Ichigo to a duel and Ichigo uses Kon to free his Shinigami form from his body. Ichigo sends Kon to fetch Rukia's Denreishinki so that he can locate the numerous Hollows that Uryū has summoned for th Kon finds Rukia and stops a Hollow from attacking her. He then confronts Uryū about creating a crisis for the sake of challenging Ichigo. When Ichigo arrives, he argues with Kon until the Mod-Soul points out the crack that has appeared in the sky. Kon later looks on as a Menos Grande appears and listens to Rukia's explanation of what it is. As she flees from the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia tapes Kon to the bathroom to keep him from telling Ichigo of her departure. He is eventually found by Ichigo, whom he helps to decipher the coded note she left behind. Kisuke then frees Ichigo's Shinigami form and puts Kon into Ichigo's body so that his family will not be suspicious. Kon later lies in bed with his stuffed animal form wondering about Urahara's motives. When Ichigo and his companions depart for Soul Society to rescue Rukia, Kon wishes to come along, but instead Ichigo leaves him in charge of his body and asks him to take care of his family. Soul Society arc Kon is recruited by Don Kanonji to the Karakura Superheroes and receives the name Karakura King. The team members use him as a crash test dummy for painful, seemingly useless, and unnecessary experiments. Kon jumps from the frying pan into the fire though, when he decides to quit and is then abducted by a female Hollow who wishes to keep him as a pet. The Hollow is finally vanquished by the team with Kon utilized as a weapon. Kon is passed from Ururu like a volleyball to Jinta Hanakari. He is kicked by a Jinta Homerun towards Karin, and finally kicked at the Hollow with the Karin Impact Kick. After he heads back to Ichigo's house and remains in Ichigo's room. In the manga, when Ichigo comes home after the rescue he takes Kon out of his body. Bounts arc At the beginning, Kon meets his fellow modified souls, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba. He does not get along well with his new companions. Ririn views him as a fool and they often fight, and Kon is jealous of Kurōdo's assignment to guard Orihime. They do work together, however, most notably when they collaborate in the construction of several elaborate, yet useless, anti-doll traps. When the Bounts infiltrate Soul Society, Kon joins Ichigo and the others to find them (partly due to fear of falling victim to Don Kanonji if he stays behind in the real world again). Arrangcar arc As Ichigo prepares for school, he finds that Kon's stuffed lion body is badly torn. While Kon complains about his reaction to this, Ichigo tells him that he will bring Uryū home to repair him,37 which he duly does, including adding a Quincy cross to the back of his head which Kon is not aware of. Later, Kon takes over Ichigo's body while he is dealing with a Hollow and goes out to have some fun in the town, only to run into Grand Fisher. He is saved by Isshin Kurosaki, who quickly dispatches Grand Fisher. Kon is left confounded by the sight of Ichigo's father as a Shinigami and Isshin reveals that he knew about Kon ever since meeting him during Grand Fisher's first attack at the graveyard. Kon later greets a despondent Ichigo when he enters his bedroom and asks about his father. Kon remembers Urahara telling him not to say anything about it to Ichigo and tries to cover his tracks, but Ichigo just lies on the bed. Kon then heads out for his daily walk, not wishing to have to watch him in the state he is in. When Rukia and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive at the Kurosaki Clinic, Kon enthusiastically greets them, but is violently put down before being studied by Rangiku and Renji Abarai. When Ichigo leaves to train with the Visored and causes Yuzu to cry over his disappearance, Kon comments Ichigo is a bad brother for making her cry. Huedo Mundo arc While Ichigo is off fighting in Hueco Mundo, Urahara makes Kon an offer to make him into a superhero to fight the Hollows in Karakura Town. Kon initially refuses, but jumps at the chance when Kisuke mentions he could become a "babe magnet". He becomes Konsō Cop Karakura-Raizer, and Urahara provides a background story for him: Kon, an evil space alien hiding among inhabitants of earth in order to carry out nefarious schemes, is captured by Dr. Urahara, a scientist on the side of justice, and turns him into the superhero Konsō Cop Karakura-Raizer. Now, to return to his old alien self, he must lay to rest the 108 Hollows that murdered Dr. Urahara's daughter! He first destroys a large Hollow called Zonzain with his Raizer Beam. When other Hollow arrive so does the Karakura-Raizer Team. He and his team destroy every Hollow but then spot a large fortress flying in the air. After the destruction of the Hollow fortress, Kon soon falls asleep as Urahara's plans are completed for the final showdown in Karakura Town. Beast Swords arc Kon is seen in Ichigo's body sleeping during one of Ichigo's classes. The Gotei 13 Invasion army arc While Ichigo and Rukia head out dealing with a Hollow, Kon is placed inside Ichigo's body. he later leaves the house in search of an unusual Reiatsu he sensed earlier and stumbles across a naked girl. He attempts to heck whether or not she is alive, only to be branded as a pervert. He brings her back to the Kurosaki Clinic and places her in Ichigo's room. Ichigo berates him for for bringing a stranger into his house. Kon explains where he found the girl, and Rukia realizes that is the location of where the Senkaimon opened earlier. The next morning, Kon wakes to find that the girl is missing. He races down to the living room, and finds her watching television. Kon tells her not to leave the confines of the room, as there is no telling what the family will do. Later, Kon opens the door at the Kurosaki Clinic to find Kagerōza Inaba and two other Shinigami. They ask him for the whereabouts of Nozomi Kujō. He rushes upstairs, informing the girl of the current situation. To his surprise, Nozomi escapes through the window and is pursued by the two Shinigami. Realizing that this is a dangerous situation, Kon pursues them. However, he is unable to help her, as the Shinigami catch up to her. After Nozomi temporarily incapacitates the two Shinigami, Kon meets up with her at an abandoned facility, but is quickly subdued with Inaba's Kidō. Kon watches helplessly as Inaba strikes Nozomi in the gut with his cane. However, Uryū comes to their defense. When he asks Kon whether Ichigo allowed him to walk out on his own, Kon replies that Ichigo is not his master. After Uryū is cut down by Inaba, he states that he will eliminate Kon, who is just a mere Mod-Soul. Kon tries to free himself, but Uryū staggers up, distracting Inaba. Kon then watches as Inaba declares that he will take over the Human World as well as Soul Society, once Nozomi is in his possession. The next day, as Nozomi recovers from her ordeal, Kon asks her why Inaba was so interested in her. As they engage in a heated argument, Ichigo tells him to let it go. Kon later arrives at a welcoming barbecue for Nozomi at the Urahara Shop. Kon goes over to talk to her, but after a while Nozomi wanders off. Kon finds her walking by the riverbed and questions her motives behind this, which she ignores. Rangiku Matsumoto then appears before him, telling him that she will sort things out with her. After he leaves them, Kon encounters the real Rangiku. Not realizing this, he asks her where Nozomi went, but is told that she hasn't seen her all day. Realizing what happened, Kon runs back to Nozomi's location. As the impostor of Rangiku prepares to attack her, Kon and the others intervene. As they regroup back at the Urahara Shop, Kon is glad that Nozomi is okay, gratefully handing her a skewer of meat. The next day, Ichigo finds Kon tied up inside his closet.54 He tracks Nozomi down as the others search as well demanding to know why she keeps running away before she slams him into a tree. Nozomi reveals that she has to go somewhere, but doesn't know where. She also informs Kon that coming to Karakura Town is part of her plan to save Ichigo. At the Urahara Shop, Ichigo asks Urahara to send him to Soul Society. Kon protests, saying that if he were to leave, there would be no one left to protect them. He tries to get him to stop, but Nozomi helps Ichigo by healing his Reiatsu. Kon tries once more to stop him and asks the others for help, but Uryū tells him it would not matter as Ichigo is stubborn. Giving up, Kon makes him promise that he will return safely. Kon then goes to sit with the others as Urahara gathers information on Soul Society's situation. As Uryū looks over at Nozomi, Kon yells at him and Uryū grabs him, taking him outside to talk. Uryū asks Kon if he noticed anything strange about Nozomi because Inaba is after her. Uryū reflects on the conclusion the others came to: that something is hidden within Nozomi. He wonders what could be hidden within her. He voices this to Kon, but he just imagines her naked and gets embarrassed. He asks Uryū why he asked and he says it is obvious that Kon likes her. Kon tries to say he does not and leaves Uryū, heading inside. As he enters, Nozomi crushes him in the door. He asks why and Nozomi says just because. Urahara tells everyone that Ichigo has disappeared, and Nozomi blames herself, though Kon reassures Nozomi, stating that it would take a lot more than this to kill Ichigo. She remains silent, which Kon interprets as a sign that she doesn't trust what he says. Kon then tells Nozomi to trust him and wait patiently, prompting her to stare unnervingly at him. Nozomi asks him why he has so much faith in Ichigo, stating that the two of them are always arguing. Kon starts to blush, instantly denying that he ever had faith in Ichigo's abilities. When Urahara reports that he still cannot locate Ichigo, Kon tries to cheer everyone up, but Rukia stops him. As Ichigo awakens back at the Urahara Shop, Kon sits with the others at his side. When Urahara explains that Inaba was after Mod-Soul data in the Dangai, Orihime asks what a Mod-Soul is and Kon tries to explain before Rukia takes over. Ichigo tells Rukia that she is ruining things with her drawings, but Kon tells her to continue. After Nozomi reveals that Inaba created Mod-Souls, Kon curses him and can't believe that Inaba created him, but Nozomi says he didn't, when questioned, she reveals to everyone that she was the first Mod-Soul. When Ichigo goes to fight a Hollow, he places Kon in his body. Outside the Kurosaki Clinic, Kon is spotted by Sado and Orihime, who ask if Nozomi is home. Kon tells them that she is probably bored and asks them to keep her company before walking off. Kon walks through Karakura Town, recalling Nozomi's revelation that she is a Modified Soul. As he wonders what he can say to her now, he is given a lion charm as a promotional offer, but its mane comes apart. Kon goes to throw it away, but stops, commenting that if it is not going to be made correctly, then it should not have been made in the first place. He returns home to find Ichigo waiting impatiently for him in his Shinigami form. He asks him to swap back to their normal bodies. Kon watches Nozomi and Orihime cooking before walking off without changing forms. Later, Nozomi walks into Ichigo's room, where Kon is sitting. The two struggle to say anything to each other. Later, a much more energetic Kon, in Ichigo's body, has dinner with Nozomi and the others. He compliments Orihime on her cooking and urges the others to eat all of their meal, before misspeaking to Nozomi. That night, Kon, after reflecting on Nozomi's revelation about being a Modified Soul, discovers she has left. Kon finds her being attacked by a Hollow and urges her to hurry up as the Hollow attacks. Nozomi's Zanpakutō appears and she fights the Hollow in Shinigami form, quickly dispatching it. Kon reminds her that she said she did not have a Zanpakutō and asks why she was outside. She says that she is a burden, but Kon tells her not to let them being Mod Souls stop them from living. Kon then give Nozomi his defective lion charm as a gift, which she ties to her sheath. Kon takes part in a meeting with the Shinigami regarding the situation. Later, he watches as Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū and Sado spar with Nozomi. He is concerned by the level of the training, but Nozomi insists that it is the only way to awaken her Zanpakutō and kicks him away, leaving him to watch with Orihime. After a while, they take a break and Kon offers Nozomi some of Orihime's special sports drink, but she declines and leaves. Yumichika Ayasegawa tells Ichigo that they are both unintentionally holding back and instructs him to attack her with real power, filled with killing intent. Nozomi agrees, agitating Kon, who claims that it is going overboard. She dismisses his concerns and continues fighting. Eventually the constant pressuring on Nozomi allows her to awaken her Shikai, who then rushes off to aid the Shinigami battling. Eventually, the Reigai's collective strength proves too great for the Shinigami, forcing everyone to rely on Nozomi and her energy-absorbing Shikai. They fire their attacks at her, and she in turn launches the energy at the Reigai to defeat them. Kon, seeing the display, runs to Nozomi to congratulate her. However, his praise is premature as the Reigai-Byakuya emerges, having saved himself with the "Dankū". He then launches a blast that knocks everyone except for Ichigo and Nozomi. They are saved by the arrival of Yamamoto who quickly defeats the Reigai.63 As Yamamoto lands, he asks about Nozomi. Yamamoto makes it clear that he has no interest in her identity, viewing her as merely a Mod Soul. This greatly angers Kon, who openly states his disapproval of Yamamoto's treatment to Nozomi. Before they can talk further, the Reigai of Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake appear. Ichigo and Nozomi quickly fight them. Kon notices how weak Ichigo has become and is worried about him facing such powerful enemies. Before the fight can conclude, Kagerōza appears and tells the Reigai to retreat while he takes over. Ichigo and Nozomi are then joined by Yamamoto, but Kagerōza also copies Nozomi's energy-absorbing ability and finally overtaxes Ichigo. Kagerōza then launches an attack from the accumulated energy on Yamamoto, only for Nozomi to appear in front of the blast and greatly worrying Kon. Nozomi's blade proves unable to absorb such large amounts of energy at once and shatters in two. Yamamoto intervenes, but he is greatly injured while Kagerōza is battered but still able to fight. Despite his current body, Kon resolves to fight with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji to stop Kagerōza. Kagerōza begins to laugh at how they act like they understand Nozomi, which Kon finds annoying at how easily amused Kagerōza is. Kagerōza explains that he and Nozomi are in fact created from the same Reiatsu of a Shinigami, but split into two. Kon asks Nozomi if this is true, which she doesn't respond to, but instead looks away with guilty demeanor. Ichigo and the others attack Kagerōza, but are quickly defeated. Kon then latches himself onto Kagerōza, trying to give Nozomi a chance to escape, only to get beaten off and stomped on until his pill form is pushed out of his stuffed toy body. Nozomi, however, saves him with a "Tenran" and retrieves his pill and body before retreating. After placing Kon back in his stuffed lion body, they continue running. However, Nozomi soon collapses from exhaustion and tells Kon to run and save himself. Kon refuses, but Nozomi uses "Shitotsu Sansen" to bind Kon to a rock before running off. Refusing to give up, Kon manages to break the rock out of the ground and run after her despite still being bound up. However, he finds Nozomi only in time to watch her be teleported away with Kagerōza.65 Ashamed that he couldn't save Nozomi, Kon wonders around aimlessly, later finding Nozomi's lion charm. Upon arriving at Urahara's shop, he learns that Ichigo is going to attempt to regain his lost powers by first acquiring his remaining Reishi still in the Kōtotsu. Reaching his breaking point, Kon falls to his knees and cries, voices his anger at feeling so weak and powerless, hating how he must always rely on Ichigo and the others to fight for him. Seeing his pain, Ichigo tries to comfort Kon and insists that he is not powerless. As Ichigo prepares to enter the Dangai with a Reishi-collector, Kon gives Ichigo Nozomi's lion charm for good luck. Once Ichigo finds the Kōtotsu and is swallowed, communication is momentarily cut off, causing Kon to panic for Ichigo's safety. Soon after though, communication is restored and Ichigo tells Kon to be quiet. Ichigo ultimately succeeds in collecting his Reishi and upon returning, he thanks Kon for his help. While Kon is confused, Ichigo explains how he almost lost the Reishi-collector, but narrowly got it back thanks to the charm Kon gave him. While happy that he was able to help, Kon instead acts indifferent.66 Later, as Ichigo and Kisuke prepare to go to Soul Society, Kon insists on joining them as he wants to help save Nozomi. While knowing he may not be much help in his stuffed lion body, he is surprised that Ichigo agrees on letting Kon join as he has a personal involvement in this as well. Showing his support, Ichigo gives Kon back Nozomi's charm for good looks. Kon joins Ichigo and Kisuke through the natural Dangai Nozomi had previously attempted to use. Upon arriving in Soul Society, they sneak into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and locate Inaba's lab. Using the Gikon technology, Kisuke begins rebuilding Ichigo's Reishi in the form of a Mod-Soul. However, the system self-destructs. Kon emerges from the explosion relatively unharmed except for a tear in his arm. Before the explosion, however, Ichigo swallowed the Mod Soul and was able to restore his Reishi. However, the process was unstable and causes Ichigo's inner Hollow to begin raging out of control. Following Kisuke, Kon and Ichigo seek Inaba's backup data to stabilize Ichigo. They are cut off by several Reigai captains, but are then saved by the arrival of Yoruichi and the captains. Yoruichi and the captains engage the Reigai, allowing Kon and the others to escape. Along the way, Ichigo quickly becomes exhausted and affected by his Hollow again before finally fainting. After Ichigo awakes, Kisuke insists that he stay behind to be safe. While Ichigo initially refuses, Kon insists that he let him handle it. Accepting the request, Ichigo agrees and hands him the Reishi-collector. Kon then follows Kisuke back to the S.R.D.I. Once inside, Kisuke takes a quick look at the data before leaving for the library, not explaining himself. There, Kisuke again does a quick study and leave with no explanation, this time for the 10th Division headquarters. Tired of Kisuke's secrecy, Kon demands an explanation. Kisuke says that he came to the conclusion Nozomi and Inaba were originally a Mod Soul created from the Reiatsu of the Mod-Soul creator, but split in two. Furthermore, unaltered data from the library showed a Shinigami from the 10th Division was transferred to the 12th Division. At the 10th Division headquarters, Kisuke and Kon discovered the identity of a man named Ōko Yushima who fits the time frame. Kisuke concludes that he was currently confined to the Nest of Maggots. There, they were confronted by two Reigai, one of which chases Kon around. With a well-timed maneuver, Kisuke quickly defeats the Reigai. They then find Yushima, who is in a comatose state.68 While Kon is discouraged that this man cannot give them any leads on Nozomi, Kisuke presents good news upon finding some of Inaba's blood on the ground. As Inaba's blood still has traces of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's drug in it, Kisuke can use his Reishi-collector to track him down. The trail leads them to the Senkaimon. Upon discovering that the lab is underneath it, they find a Reigai of Kisuke guarding it. Kisuke tells Kon to sneak in while he distracts the Reigai. Inside, Kon eventually finds the main lab and Nozomi submerged in a tub with pink fluid next to Inaba in the same state. Kon manages to wake her up by knocking on the glass, and she quickly tells him to leave before she is fused with Inaba. Nozomi explains that Yushima developed a great hatred for the Soul Society for denying his accomplishments and swore revenge. Inaba is the embodiment of Yushima's rage and ambition, while she represents his self-control. Because of how corrupt and deranged Yushima's mind has become, there is a good chance that Inaba's negative traits will overwhelm and erase Nozomi once they fuse together. However, Kon still refuses to leave, determined to save her. Seeing Kon's resolve, Nozomi finally admits that she sees Kon as a dear friend. As the merger process nears completion, Nozomi gains some of Inaba's memories. She then instructs Kon on how to operate the controls. Listening to her, Kon insert's Ichigo's collected Reishi and begins reforming it. However, the Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi appears and knocks him away from the controls. The force also knocks Kon's candy form out of the stuffed toy.69 Kon later awakens to find himself in the body of Reigai-Nemu thanks to Kisuke. After getting over being in a woman's body, Kisuke gives Kon a complete Mod Soul pill of Ichigo's Reishi and tells him to give it to Ichigo. Taking advantage of the resurrected-Ōko Yushima calling earlier for medicine to stabilize his fusion body, Kon impersonates Reigai-Nemu long enough to get close to Ichigo. He then kicks Yushima away before bragging about his performance. Deeply disturbed by this sight, Rukia removes Kon from the Reigai and places him back on the stuffed toy. Kon then gives Ichigo his Reishi pill, restoring Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Proud to have kept his promise in helping Ichigo, Kon throws Ichigo the charm again for good luck. Yushima degrades Kon as a pathetic Mod-Soul, but Kon insists he is better than Yushima's puppet Mod-Souls. While forced again to simply watch, Kon is determined to save Nozomi from her loneliness and cheers Ichigo on as he actives his Bankai.70 While Ichigo manages to fight evenly against Yushima, Kon cannot stand doing nothing, insisting to the others that they can help Ichigo. While their group attacks are easily defeated by Yushima, it gives Ichigo an opening to land a powerful blow. Still wanting to save Nozomi, Uryū theorizes that if they destroy Yushima's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui", it may split him back in two. Kon quickly rushes to Ichigo to tell him this. Using this information, Ichigo strikes while Nozomi regains control over Yushima, but Yushima breaks free in time to block. After a final clash between Ichigo and Yushima, Ichigo ends the fight, causing the fusion to break down and restore Nozomi and Inaba. After Inaba dies and vanishes, Nozomi also begins to vanish. Kon is very sad about this, but Nozomi is alright because she wasn't alone thanks to her friends. She gives Kon a final hug and calls him a pervert one more time before completely vanishing. 71 Later, Kon and the others prepare to return home. Before leaving, Ukitake arrives and offers Kon a small Shinigami badge as thanks, but Kon proudly turns it down, preferring the charm he got back from Nozomi.72 The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc Kon is taken to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Eventually he encounters Ichigo there, accidentally hitting him. Ichigo does not recognize him because of his newly enhanced physique and how long it has been since he last saw him. Kon starts to tell Ichigo of the hardships he has been through, but Mayuri Kurotsuchi presses a button on a device that shrinks Kon to his old size and appearance.73 Later, much to his own surprise, Kon is used as a communication system by Urahara, still in Hueco Mundo, to contact Ichigo.74 When the Royal Guard take Ichigo and the injured Shinigami to the Soul King Palace, Kon sneaks along by hiding in Ichigo's robes. After Ichigo and Renji are healed, they are launched into the next domain. Finally being noticed, Kon changes back into his larger form to cushion the Shinigami's landing.75 They are greeted by Kirio Hikifune, who treats them to a banquet. Kon eagerly attempts to help himself, but Ichigo holds him back, saying that there has to be a catch. However, when Kirio tells them that there is none, they all proceed to dig in.76 After they eat, Kirio returns, shocking them with her new slender and attractive appearance. While Kon is blissfully staring at her, Kirio explains that using the same principals behind the Artificial souls she developed, the food has strengthen their Reiatsu. She warns them that they are going to the palace of the unpredictable Ōetsu Nimaiya, the creator of the Zanpakutō.77 When Ichigo and Renji are launched to Ōetsu Nimaiya's palace, they once again use Kon to break their fall. He scolds them for using him as a cushion, but Ichigo tells him off, telling him that it was his decision to tag along. Kon contests this, stating that he had asked to be left behind at Kirio's palace. He then states that they took him by force, but is suddenly interrupted by Ōetsu's fanfare.78 When they enter the Royal Guard's extravagant palace, he responds to Ōetsu's harem of female Zanpakutō spirits with glee, saying that he is in heaven.79 However, when they are later taken to the real palace, Kon begs Ōetsu to take him back to the other. Ōetsu concurs, calling Kon his "soul brother."80 A few days later, after Ichigo confronts Yhwach, is thrown off the Soul King Palace, and is rescued by Orihime, Kon bursts out of his pocket in his muscular body and complains about ruining his grand entrance as Ichigo falls unconscious.81 When Ichigo learns that Kon is the one who caused him to pass out, he finds and torments him until being interrupted by Yoruichi. Film Appearances 'Bleach movie 1' 'Bleach movie 3' Memories In The Rain OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Video Games Kon appears in the following video games: * Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Right after I was born, Soul Society ordered the mod souls to be destroyed... and the day after I was born I was already chosen to die! Everyday while I was in that pill I was afraid. As I watched my friends disappear each day. Even after I got lucky and escaped the storage among other pills, I feared being discovered and killed. As I trembled in fear I would think... life isn't something that should be taken from others. I was born like this! I should at least have the right to live and die freely! Whether it's humans or insects... or even us... it's the same. That's why I won't... kill anything. *(After Rukia Kuchiki stepped on him and he looked up her skirt) "Nice angle!" *(Daydreaming about being smothered by women) "Extra large...puffy wuffy...booby woobies!" *(About Orihime Inoue) "Well, I could tell whether or not Orihime is the real one...if she would invite me into her Valley of the Gods!" *(About Yuzu Kurosaki missing Ichigo) "How could you make this poor kid cry? What a worthless brother!" Relationships 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Yuzu Kurosaki Orihime Inoue Rukia Kuchiki Trivia *His birthday is December 30. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Nichiyoubi Dansu" by Kuuki Koudan (Kon Theme #1) and "Bushman" by Rip Slyme (Kon Theme #2). *He doesn't exist in the 2018 Japanese live action Bleach film. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Mitsuaki Madono (2004 – Present), Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain) *'English' : Quinton Flynn (2006 – Present) all information on Kon came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kon Gallery Bleach 142-082.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males